Love letter
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: Joe got a fan letter. It was a very ... lets say... special letter. A beautiful (creative) love letter. And you'll never guess who from. Old love can blossom. Because love lives forever. Jemi oneshot xxx


**A/N: Random Jemi oneshot. Nothing really to say. The letter was fun to write xx. **

* * *

" _Hello Beautiful,_

_Don't Speak, just listen. It's 7:05 pm here in Australia, and it's taken me a long time, at least 6 minutes just to get the courage to start writing this. Every time I hear you sing, I am basically Burnin' Up inside. I basically have this Crazy Kinda Crush On You. I've caught the Lovebug. I think, if we got to know each other, we could be Inseparable! Thirty years from now, I'll be saying 'I'm Still In Love With You'. It's true. Yet, I know I Can't Have You. You're one of the Kids Of The Future, from the Year 3000. To you, I would probably just be Invisible. Or worst, we may have to be Just Friends..._

_The other day, when Mandy was messing around with the car, like it was her First Time driving or something, I yelled "Take A Breath, this isn't World War III woman! Hold On and don't get Paranoid! Let's Go! So, stop playing Games and just Drive! I want to go to Hollywood! I wanna be Chillin' in the Summertime. Look, Sorry I'm yelling but... Don't Tell Anyone... You know my Black Keys? I need them to unlock my locker at school and I left them at Video Girl's house. It's Critical I get them!". After that, she started driving and I told her to Turn Right, after a while. I saw some rain drizzle that day. Summer Rain._

_Hey You, I Gotta Find You. I know you may start Pushin' Me Away, but We Rock, or... we could rock... Tell Me Why is life so hard? I Wanna Be Like You! I know this letter is one in many, and may just be left on the Shelf. But, please, I have been an Underdog my whole life. Tonight, could you show me otherwise? I guess I should just Send It On... One Day At A Time. Time For Me To Fly. Cuz, in this moment, I need to go Play My Music! Here's me, Introducing Me. I Am What I Am. Life's not perfect. Come on, I won't Fall yet! As long as you Fly With Me, are not my Poison Ivy, there will be no more Poor Unfortunate Souls. _

_Please Be Mine?_

_Your Biggest Fan XxX "_

* * *

This letter seemed to make me smile. Sure it was one in many, yet, still, this one seemed…. different.

/

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I saw Nick standing there, smiling.

"Another fan letter?" I nodded happily and he jumped over the sofa and slumped next to me, like he used to do as a kid. I chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… So who's it from?" I shrugged.

"It's signed, 'Your Biggest Fan'."  
"As in the song I sang?" He asked as I nodded, showing him the letter. He grinned.

"Love those fan letters the most! So creative. Must've taken time... Anyway, want anything from the store, bro?" I shook my head.

"Ok, later." Nick thumped me on the shoulder and then walked out.

/

After the door shut, I moved my hand to my arm. Man that hurt! When did he get all muscle and strength? I looked back at the letter and then out of the window. I wonder who wrote this…

* * *

Later that night, I suddenly sat up straight, no longer using Nick's sleeping form as a pillow. I lifted the letter up to the light and gasped at what I saw:

/

" **Hello** Beautiful,

_**D**_on't Speak, just listen. It's **7:05pm** here in Australia, and **it's** taken me a long time, **at least 6 minutes** just to get the courage to start writing this. Every time I hear you sing, I am basically Burnin' Up inside. I basically have this Crazy Kinda Crush On You. I've caught the Lovebug. I think, if we got to know each other, we could be Inseparable! Thirty years from now, I'll be saying 'I'm Still In Love With You'. It's true. Yet, I know I Can't Have You. You're one of the Kids Of The Future, from the Year 3000. To you, I would probably just be Invisible. Or worst, we may have to be, Just Friends...

The other day, when Mandy was m_**e**_ssing around **with the car**, like it was her First Time driving or something, I yelled "Take A Breath, this isn't World War III woman! Just Hold On and don't get Paranoid! Let's Go! So, stop playing Games and just Drive! I want to **go to Hollywood**! I wanna be Chillin' in the Summertime. Look, Sorry I'm yelling but... **Don't Tell Anyone**... You know my Black Keys? I need them to unlock my locker at school and I left them at Video Girl's house. It's Critical I get them!". After that, she started driving and I told her to Turn Right, after a while. I saw some rain drizzle that day. Sum_**m**_er Rain.

Hey You, I Gotta Find You. I know you may start Pushin' Me Away, but you have Heart and Soul, so I'll just Hold On. Tell Me Why is life so hard? I Wanna Be Like You! I know this letter is one in many, and may just be left on the Shelf. But, please, I have been an Underdog my whole life. **Tonight**, could you show me otherwise? I guess I should just Send It On... One Day At A Time. Time For Me To Fly. Cuz, _**i**_n this moment, I need to go Play My Music! Here's me, Introducing Me. I Am What I Am. Life's not perfect. **Come** on, I won't Fall yet**!** As long as you Fly With Me, are not my Poison Ivy, there will be no more Poor Unfortunate Souls.

**Please** Be Mine**?**

Your Biggest Fan XxX "

/

I started decoding it: _D_,

**7:05**,** it's**, **at least 6 minutes**, _e_, **with the car**, **go to Hollywood**, **don't tell anyone**, _m_, **tonight**, _i_, **Come**, !, **Please**, ?.

/

Ok, if I ignore the letters it spells out:

7:50, it's at least 6 minutes, with the car. Go to Hollywood. Don't tell anyone, tonight. Come!

Please?

/

And the letters spell out:...

D e m i. Demi!

/

My heartbeat quickened.

D-Demi?

* * *

I walked over to the Hollywood sign.

When Demi and I used to date, we called this our special place.

Romantic, ay?

/

That's when I saw her.

We locked eyes.

I walked over to her.

/

We didn't say anything for a while.

"Joe I am so-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, not being able to hold it in any longer.

I watched her gorgeous smile spread across her face.

"I-I love you too," In that moment, everything just felt so right as I pressed my lips against hers once again...


End file.
